


Sober Times

by Casual_dumbass612



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged up Max, Camper Nikki, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, I tried my best, M/M, Max is happy a lot, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, OCs have large part, Slow Burn, Tad OOC, feel good, mentions of child abuse, mentions of csa, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_dumbass612/pseuds/Casual_dumbass612
Summary: After a routine morning Max rummages through a drawer to find a piece of paper that causes him to return to camp. Once there he soon realizes family, home, and love are things he can truly feel and define.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this sitting in the works for a while, and figured I might as well publish it somewhere. This is also my first work posted on AO3, so any advice or critique is welcome!

Max groans as he looks around his guest room at the several strangers sprawled across the floor. Some fully clothed, others fully unclothed. They were all fast asleep as alcohol and weed stunk up the room, giving him a clear view of what happened the previous night. Which brought Max far passed the point of questioning anything. He grabbed his phone, cracked screen and all, and headed to the bathroom where another person lay. Ignoring them, Max still took the ritualistic morning piss. Once done and hands washed he wondered out to sit on his couch, where, of course, another person was fast asleep. He remembered inviting close to eleven people, disregarding his roommate, some underage for drinking, but all above eighteen. Even though he had beer and weed, almost everyone brought their own share of party favors. By the end of it all but small bags of weed remained.

Max scrolled through his phone, checking Facebook and whatever emails he did have. Though most of it was his older siblings more successful lives and spam mail from stupid things he signed up for when he was thirteen. Max sighed as he looked around at the splatter of people in his apartment. He wondered back to his own room, which was previously locked so it wouldn't get searched or stolen from. He closed the door behind him after unlocking it and released another sigh. Already his day seemed so routine to him, it pissed him off.

Max approached his dresser as, of all days, a small blue fabric decides catches his eye. Already his heart was racing with emotions he had missed. As he picked it up a photo, crumpled and tear stained, fell out of the tattered pocket. He opened it carefully and looked at the contents. Ten years ago everyone had taken a photo together, even the felons themselves Mr. Campbell and Daniel were there. Of course, accompanied by the police and Ered's parents. _Space kid, Nerris, Harrison, Gwen_ , Max said each person's name in his mind as he ran his finger over them. Slowing as he got closer to himself. _Neil, Nikki_. He missed them, more than he thought he could miss _anyone_. He could really tell that he didn't care at the time, arms deep in his old blue hoodie with his face that has defiantly changed since the past. Finally, the ray of fucking holy sunshine himself, _David_. Max softly chuckled as his eyes got to him. "That asshole is probably still working at the dumb camp.." Max mumbled to himself, but with the picture in hand he decided he'll find out for himself. After he quickly changed into a orange shirt and jeans he grabbed a blue jacket, along with a few essentials, and left. Conveniently it already had a few twenties in the pocket so the most he had to worry about was the camp being deserted.

Though in fact that idea terrified him.

After searching for the right buses online he hunted them down and got on his way. Sitting back he grabbed his earbuds and slipped them into his ears. He sat back and tried his best to ignore all the worries blooming inside his mind.

"Max?" The said boy opened an eye as he nearly had a heart attack from who he was looking at. "No way! It's really you!" Nikki called, her hair cut short enough that it could hardly fit into the pony tail she had it in. Her sports bra poking out of her tank top as a light tan spread across her skin. She had really grown up, but aside from minor features she looked relatively the same.

"Holy crap Nikki. You scared the shit out of me." Nikki sat next to the curly haired boy, she too thinking he looked far different. Not to mention smelled of his previous night's antics. His hair had remained curly and untamed, a small beard began growing on his chin and his green eyes almost seemed dead with how little emotion he put off.

"So, where are you heading?" She asked him, he rolled his eyes as he chuckled softly. "Believe it or not, Camp Campbell."

"Me too! David invited me last year and I really wanted to come again this year. But my mom got married, again, so I have to start late. She even forced me into.." Nikki made a gaging sound as she groaned out her following words, "a dress.." Max chuckled, it was always fun to watch Nikki do things involving nature. It was truly her calling, though in a much different way than to David. "So what about you. What brings you back?"

Max shrugged, holding the now neatly folded picture in his pocket fondly. "Because why the hell not? I was just bored with my life and decided to see how the old Camp was doing."

"Oh! It's doing amazing! A lot more kids started coming after the word of Mr. Campbell and Daniel died down. That's why David hired me and a few others. Whenever I go it's like I'm nine all over again, just like when I first came to camp. Gwen also got a different job." "Her dream came true then. Lucky for her is all I say. She was not cut out for mentoring kids." Nikki giggles and nods as the bus comes to a stop.

"Have fun with the kids!" The bus driver calls as the two get off, Max just presumed the quartermaster was either dead or is somehow still alive and killing the new campers, but either way he didn't bother to question it. Nikki was carrying an army sized bag on her back, as they got off it was easy to tell the last few years have been good for the camp. The sign has been fixed and repainted with David's face next to Platty. As they walked up the path neatly arranged with stones even the arch was new. Everything seemed so new yet so perfectly reminiscent of the camp he had, reluctantly, called home ten years ago. "Damn it's changed." Nikki nods as she takes a deep breath of the forest air.

"Yeah. But that sweet smell of forest pines never changes!" Max nods as he splits from Nikki, who was hunting down her cabin. He wanted to explore. 

The sun was quickly setting as Max decided to migrate to the campfire place. His heart leaped as he saw the familiar tuff of hair sticking up. Before he could say anything David had already spotted him, Max rolled his eyes and looked away as David approached him slowly as he was in shock at the boy standing before him. "Max!" He hollers and runs over, bringing the now taller male into a tight hug. "You've grown! Wow you've gotten so tall, the last time I saw you, you were barely at my hip!"

"Oh shut the fuck up David." Max snaps with a small smirk enjoying the elaborate history those words held, in return David just laughs. "Now now Max you still have to watch your language! There will be no cussing in my camp!" Max sighs as he pulls David into a hug, the other hugging back, though slightly confused. 

"I missed you." Max said softly, though quickly pulling away, the two smile at each other as Max releases a shrug and looks around. "So what all have you done with the dumb camp?"

"Well I did make a song." David says as he looks around for his guitar. 

Max rolls his eyes, "No." Chuckling David pats Max on the arm. "Maybe later."

"So Max, what have you been doing all these years?" Max should've expected the question, but it was still uncomfortable. "Uh, how was school? Are you going to any college?" Max was good in school, but whenever he got less than all A's he was compared to his older sibling who were on the path of becoming doctors or politicians. Somewhere along the line he just gave up and didn't even bother. His posture became more tense as the man became more and more annoyed remembering it all. "Max?"

"Shut up David." Max snapped much more aggressively as he walked over to the campfire where Nikki, two other camp councilors, and the various kids were. Max sat next to Nikki as she was entertaining the kids with crazy stories of wrestling wild animals and eventually becoming friends with them. They were all obviously fake but Nikki had a way of telling them where they seemed bizarrely real. Once she was done one of the kids, a young blonde girl, was staring intensely at Max.

"You smell." She says abruptly. "You smell like my daddy after he gets home from work. Are you stressed?" Max gazed at her which a confused and concerned expression, she probably didn't grow up in the best household.

"Yeah.. I guess. But uh, don't worry. I won't hurt any of you." The girl pats Max's leg, in a way to show a form of sympathy for him.

"You'll hurt yourself before you hurt one of us? That's what my daddy says." Max smiled sympathetically at the kid as David's excited voice came through.

"Okay kids! It's time to call it a night!" The kids collectively let out their disappointed cries. "Don't worry, we'll have a whole 'nother day of fun tomorrow! Now get to your cabins kids!" The girl waved Max goodbye as she ran off. Once they, and the other councilors, were all gone David decided to sit next to Max.

"Hey who's the little blonde girl? The one that was sitting next to me?" Max asks as he looks in the directions of the cabins. He was kind of jealous, they looked far more comfortable than the tents he was stuck with.

"Her name is Annabelle. She goes by Anna or Bell, she doesn't mind. Her mom sent her here because her dad's an alcoholic. She's very lively though, and smart. I'm sure she'll be great in school."

"She's not in it yet?" David shakes his head.

"Not yet, she's starting kindergarten once the summer ends and many of these kids come from dysfunctional families.. I'm glad I'm able to take care of them, keep their minds off of it." Max sighed as he looks at the charred wood in front of them. There wasn't much light left, only the moon and the countless stars.

"Are there any kids that are like me? Or how I was?" Max chuckled as David nodded, letting out a tad too loud of laugh.

"Yeah! I have to introduce you to her! She's honestly a pain, but she really is a lot like you."

"Sounds like I don't want to meet her." Max chuckles and sighs. "But honestly David, would it be ok if I stayed?"

David looked at Max questionably, "Well I certainly wasn't going to kick you out! But, what have you been up to?" Max sighs, the night always brought out the deep conversations, Max both hated and, oddly enough, admired it.

"Nothing good that's for fucking sure. Even Anna could tell," Max sighed and kept his head down, frankly too ashamed to look David in the eye. "I smell like alcohol and a hint of weed. Put the pieces together dumbass." Max laughs as cussing was a way for him to make the atmosphere less dense. It was comfortably effective.

"Oh.." David sighs as he looks into the sky. "I'm sorry."

"Nah. It was my decision. Although it was sparked by my parents constant comparison to my sibling and saying that I was never going to be as good as them. But, it's good to be back to a place even they forgot about." Max looks up to the sky as he takes a much needed breath. The fresh air was a nice change from his busy and mildly polluted town. 

"So what brought you back here anyways?" David asks, it was a common curiosity especially considering how he acted in the past. Max chuckles as he pulls out the photo and hands it to David without words as he was still admiring the sky. "Ten years ago huh, you were what? Eleven back then? So I guess I can't yell at you for underage drinking!" 

Max chuckles, "Go ahead and do so. Because you bet your ass I wasn't responsible. Still not." David sighs. 

"Well had to have some hope."

"The hell is that?" Max asks sarcastically as he still admired the stars. "You know I did go to college for a bit. Ended up sort of following space kid's dream and started studying astrology. Summer stars are always the best." 

"Oh, well that's good. Though I suppose you dropped out?"

"Yup, parents kept saying it was useless and I was going nowhere in life. I'm pretty sure no matter what I would've done they would still keep that damn mindset. Well," Max pauses as he leans against David, pointing up to the stars. "Ophiuchus, the so called thirteenth astrological zodiac. I actually did a thesis on why there was no need for it to be apart of it. Got a high B on it too. Probably because I accidentally let a cuss word fall into it." 

"I'm impressed. What about Delphinus?" "The dolphin?" Max hums, his eyes glossing over the countess stars. He turns around and sighs, his head falling back onto David's shoulder. "Well fuck it doesn't seem to be here tonight."

"Language. But check again! It's there." Max groans as he follows the older's instructions and looks around again. 

"Oh, guess it is.." Max says raising his hand to a jumbled line of stars. "Space is messing up the damn constellations.." David chuckles as he releases a yawn. 

"Yeah. Well, we should get to bed. Gotta get you up early to you can officially become a camp councilor!" David jumps up from the log, causing Max to release a small groan as he follows the cheery councilor. "You can room with me since we don't really have any spare rooms." Max rolls his eyes as he trails close behind David as they enter the small but reasonably sized room. 

Once settled into bed, which took a tad longer than anticipated since Max revealed his preferred sleep attire was to be nothing more than nothing. The two laid as far apart as they could comfortably get, Max internally groaned as his mind continued to keep him awake. Not letting him drift off into a comfortable slumber. He began to shift from side to side, trying to find a spot to get his mind to agree to sleep. "Max, are you ok?" David asked drowsily. Max released a soft yet annoyed sigh as he admits defeat. 

"No. The past week the only way I fell asleep was by weed or beer it's, weird to do it without. Brain won't shut the hell up." David yawns as he instinctually puts an arm around Max. "Da-" The man begins, though cut off by the soft snoring of the read head. Max softly smiles as he lets the atmosphere consume him, surprisingly, even managing sleep.

\- 

_"Oh you don't actually believe he has any potential do you? He's worthless and even worse is a goddamn fag!" The rough, scratchy voice calls._

_"Of course not! I had to put up that stupid caring persona for that whore for so many years. He doesn't even know what he's talking about. Astrology degree my ass!" The other voice was more smooth to the young boy's ears, though still held an unwelcoming presence to it. The curly haired teen refused to call them his parents, but it was a fact he couldn't suppress no matter how hard he tried._

_"In speaking of which I have some business with him about his recent grade he got." "Oh what did he do this time?"_

_"An 83!"_

_"Dumbass. Go get him and teach him that he needs to stop talking and pay attention in his studies." The boy panicked and did what he could only think off doing, running. He ran to his room and locked the door, only to go another step and hide in his closet. The banging and screaming of disgusting names echoing in his mind as warm tears fall from his leafy green eyes. The banging, screaming, cursing persisting for as long as they could stand to care._

\- 

Max bolted up in a cold sweat with a sleepy David to his side. His breathing uneasy and body shaking as he glances outside, only to see the calm color of the early morning. The man, after eventually calming his body to be manageable, swung his legs as he stretched and headed towards the mess hall after changing into the some clothes. To his surprise there was already a child in it. She had short brown hair and looked to be somewhat Hispanic. She was maybe twelve at the oldest. "Who the hell are you?" She spit out. 

"Your worst nightmare." Max joked as he walked to the back to make some food, whenever he went abroad his family made him learn. So he had a good feeling about cooking for the children. 

"Worst than the twink?" Max chuckles. 

"Maybe not that bad." As he continued to gather needed materials out of the surprisingly well stocked freezer and cabinet he couldn't shake the feeling of the two chocolate eyes following him. 

"Are you Max?" The said man stopped as he turned to the child and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, David always talks about you. Is it true you actually liked this place so much you saved it?" Max chuckles and sighs. 

"I didn't like this place. I just, couldn't imagine anywhere else I'd actually want to be besides here." 

"I'm guessing you were from a bad home." 

"Yeah. Hey can I ask you a question, kid?" Max goes back to preparing the breakfast. 

"My name's Vanessa. You can call me Ves, though. And yeah, you can ask me a question." 

"Does David talk about me in any other way?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he talks about how much he missed you and how you were always his favorite. It's kind of pedophilic at times. I guess it's fine now since you're an adult now though."

Max laughs as he begins the cooking process, slightly showing off his skills his grandmother taught him. "That's David. But don't worry. If he ever touches a kid the wrong way he'd be the first to turn himself in." 

"That's comforting, I guess. What are you cooking?"

"Don't know. But I can promise you it's more edible than what I had when I was a camper here."

"Ew, you're sounding like David." 

"Thanks for that horrible realization Ves." 

"No problem Max." Max notices the soft smile falling onto the child's face. Max somehow felt accomplished with that, maybe it was what David felt whenever he smiled. 

"Good morning Ves!" David coos as he slams open the door to the mess hall. The girl groaning as she hid herself in her jacket. "Oh, Max. You're already cooking?" 

"Figured I'd somehow make myself useful." "Well, it smells amazing!"

"Thanks Camp man." Max chuckles softly as he smiles down into the pot of food. For once he finally felt, home.

He felt safe.

It was nice.


	2. Family

"Whoooo!!!" Nikki calls as she holds a child over her head as they make airplane noises together. Max rolls his eyes as he shifts his focus onto Ves, the young girl having moved to the back and was sitting against the cabinet at his feet. Max was finishing up the breakfast and as more and more kids arrived into the mess hall Ves had gradually moved further and further away from everyone.

"Max!" The said man smiles as he looks over at the familiar blonde child running over to him.

"Just in time Anna," Max says reaching for one of the trays he set up, though mentally noting the small jump he felt Ves make as he called the other girls name. "Got some food."

"Oh, thank you! Also, have you seen Ves, I mean, Vanessa?" Max glanced down at the girl at his feet who, by her death glare he was receiving, didn't want to be called out.

"I got here yesterday Anna, don't know anyone."

"You know me! And David! And Nikki!"

"And that's about it. Now eat, I'm sure whoever she is she'll turn up." Anna nodded and hastily grabbed her tray as she ran off to a table of other kids. All of the others ran over to get some and one by one he heard the satisfied groan of a new a tasty meal. Once every child had received their serving he set some aside for the councilors and Ves.

Max sat down with his and Vanessa's tray, handing it to the girl. "So whats with you and Anna?" The girl rolled her eyes as aggressively as she could.

"She's annoying, that's what."

"Oh? Like David?"

"Worse! David at least knows when to shut the hell up! Anna doesn't stop! She always wants to play! Always wants to hang out! And always want to be my "friend." It's annoying!" Max only chuckled.

"You don't want any friends?"

"What are they good for?" The young girl snaps, angrily eating her food in a way that didn't get food everywhere. It was fascinating to watch her, he could see himself in her, a child who was already shown the harshness reality comes with and was beaten over the head with what she should be and how she'll never get there.

"Planning and scheming." The girl raised an eyebrow at the man. "Nikki and I spent all our times here wrecking chaos on David and everyone else. I think we actually made him break once, boy that was a good day." The girl had a small smirk on her face.

"That does sound nice.."

"It was. We did have another buddy, his name was Niel. He's probably doing some science shit now." The young girl giggled, Max was surprised at how proud he was of getting that sound out of her. "So why don't you give Anna a chance?" Ves groaned as she jumped up.

"And here I thought you were cool! I don't want to be her friend!" The young girl stormed off after setting her tray down neatly. David jogged into the back after calling the young girl's name and receiving no response.

"Max? What happened?"

"Tried to convince Ves to give Anna a chance. In speaking of which how old is Ves?"

"Seven.. she acts old for her age I know." David sat down next to Max and groaned. "I'm surprised you were actually able to talk to her. She hates everyone here, especially me and Anna." Max smirks.

"It's because you're too cheery. She hates the world because she knows it's dark, and she feels confused and threatened about you guys being so happy and cheerful all the time." David gave Max a confused look, "I almost had an undergrad in developmental psychology. That failed too, of course." David sighed heavily and leaned his head against Max's shoulder.

"I'm getting too old for this.." Max rolled his eyes.

"Oh common you're only thirty. You have like.. 15 more years until you can start saying that." Another Camp councilor called out for them to head to their designated areas for their camps as David sighed. It felt like a new side to the man, a tired man that was only staying sane through his love for the children. It was something Max pretended to hate, but in all honestly the younger man admired David for it. "Any camp I can help out at?"

David smiles. "I'd suggest Ves's camp but she wants some space right now. Anna's is veterinary camp, maybe teach her some animal biology and help her read the books?" Max shrugs. "Sure, and what do I get out of it Camp man?"

"Hmm.. Maybe you should have a shower first." Max snorted, an unintentional but almost brilliant insult.

"Okay David. Any spare clothes that don't make me look like I'm going to be in a camp themed porno?" David rolled his eyes.

"We only have the camp shirts and cargo shorts, I'm not sure if my underwear will fit you though.." David began eyeing Max's figure, half muscular half pudge. "I'll ask Devin if he has any spare underwear, he's similar to your build." Max rolled his eyes.

"I'll just go commando." David looked up at Max.

"Oh okay. I'll get you your clothes, the showers are at the same place as when you were a camper! Much better too!" David's voice went back to his usual cheerful tone, oddly enough it made him feel better than when his voice is more serious.

"Great."

"Max! Max!" Anna called as she ran over to the approaching man, Max almost instinctually picking her up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't smell!" Max chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, took a shower. David's orders." She giggled again and hopped out of his arms. "So, need help with anything?"

The little girl jumped with joy as she ran over to a box of books, rumbled through it and pulled one out. She held it out to Max as he grabbed it. "Read it!" Max chuckled as he looked at the cover, some variation of the Tortoise and the Hare it seemed. The man took a seat as the young girl hopped into his lap. Max began reading it, proud of the fact that he's able to maintain the energetic child's attention. Once he was finished the girl was quick to grab another story, Max thankful for David's spare water bottle he lent him once he changed. Story after story and Max was unsure of when the cycle would end, but as he finished the fourth one he finally noticed the soft snore coming from Anna, Nikki catching Max's attention with a giggle.

"Who knew "I hate everything" Max was good with children." The man rolled his eyes as he lifted the young girl.

"Well it's not like I'd say no to her.., or more like I couldn't." Nikki chuckled and patted Max on the back as one of the children she was looking after pounced on her back making some animal noise. "Well you got your own problem, I'll let you handle it." Max made his way over to David, who was intensely staring at his clipboard as he held his hand over his mouth deep in thought. "Hey camp man."

"Oh!" David stopped himself before continuing at his volume, quieting down, "Anna fell asleep.." David had an astonished look on his face.

"What? Is that rare?"

"Well, not really, it's just she's on our designated nap time list and this is the first time she's ever had a nap." David smiled at the young girl which held the same love a father would have, "Her cabin is the one closest to the mess hall, Ves might be in there, so beware." David chuckled as Max nodded and headed off.

Opening a door with a five year-old proved to be a challenge but he was able to manage. The door opened somewhat aggressively, only emphasized by the glaring eyes Ves gave him as she stared up at him from her DS. "What are you doi-" She cut herself off as she noticed the child in his arms. "How'd you manage that?"

"Countless stories and solitude. So which bed is her's?" Ves pointed at the bed diagonal to her own as Max joyfully set the girl down. Once she was tucked in Max took his seat across from Ves with a sigh. They sat in silence as Max enjoyed the lack of child screams.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"Wanted to come back I guess." Max shrugged.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I was bored with my life? Drugs and alcohol can only drain out so much emotion."

"Oh." The silence resumed as Ves made her way next to Max. "David says I remind him of you."

"Yeah, he's mentioned that."

"Were your parents assholes too?"

Max chuckled, "Yeah. I was compared to my siblings and often beat for doing anything they thought would lead me to failure." Ves stayed quiet as she hugged her knees. The man recognized the look, lost in so many thoughts as she’s puts the pieces together. Max sighed and leaned down. "Look kid, I don't know how bad it'll get for you. I don't even think I knew how shitty it was for me, but.. things pass. You only have to spend roughly sixteen or eighteen years with them and then you're free. Even less if you do clubs, but no matter what you can't give up like I did. You choose who you give your love to." Ves nods as Max stands up and stretches, "I should probably probably get out before David hunts me down. Good luck Ves, don't do anything to Anna while I'm out."

"No promises pothead."Max releases a final audible chuckle as he leaves the room.

~

The sun sets and Max is back in the kitchen with Vanessa at his feet, he danced around the kitchen that the Quartermaster inhabited several years ago. Chaos continued beyond the counter with yelling and chatting filling the air. "Max," David began as he walked in. "Oh, hey Vanessa." David said with a small wave to the child.

"What's up Camp man?" Max asked as David approached him.

"Well, since it is technically illegal to have some stranger hang around camp, I did some things and you're this years newest camp co-councilor!" Max chuckled.

"Anything exciting?"

David laughs as he leans over the pot, inhaling the appetizing smell that came from it. "Not much else, but we wont get in trouble if anyone find out you're staying here, but you also cant leave.."

"Oh, great. Just what I wanted, to spend _another_ summer at camp."

"Oh, you're right, I should've asked you before doing all the paper work.."

Max chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "I was being sarcastic dumbass, thought you would've realized that. I'm glad actually, I was getting bored at home and you're a good alternative." David smiled and Max handed him a tray of the food as the man left the kitchen. Once Max sat down next to Ves she finally blurted out her thoughts.

"Do you like David? Like in the dating way?"

"And if I did?" Max said, taking a bite of his food.

"Why?"

"Don't know Ves."

"Does he make you feel fluttery?"

Max chuckles, "Nope." The confused look Vanessa gave the man only emphasized her confusion. "He makes me feel.. safe. If that makes sense."

"It doesn't."

"Well I tried."

"Not hard enough.. Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe. But.."

"But?"

"I don't think it'll work out honestly. All of my past relationships were out of spite towards my parents and strictly uh.."

"Fucking?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I'll be able to fit with David's "hopeless romantic" shit."

"My sister says that it's okay if you two are different in the way you love, as long as you still love each other."

Max gazed at her, "Shit how old are you again?"

"Seven?"

"Damn. From the way you talk I would've guessed you're way older, holy shit." Max laughed as he finished his food.

"Well curfew is soon, I have to get back or the other councilors will start carrying us to our rooms. Good luck with the twink." Max chuckled and stood up once the young girl left, sighing as he walked out of the mess hall. He stepped out into the cool night, enjoying the nostalgia the smell of the air came with, his history with camp and all of the stupid adventures he went on.

"Oh, Max! I was just about to be looking for you!" David said as he cheerfully walked up to the other man.

"Oh? What for?" David held out a similar blue fabric to what he had found only a day before, causing Max to roll his eyes, trying to hide his soft smirk that was growing on his face.

"You left this, I uh, held onto it."

Max allowed David to see his growing smirk, "Why?" The man said with a chuckle.

"I wanted to believe you'd come back someday." David began scratching his neck, "You were always my favorite camper."

Max scoffed as he grabbed one of his old sweaters out of the man's hand, "Okay pedo." David babbled for a quick sentence in defense as the two headed back to the cabin.

"I never thought about you in that way!" Max continued to playfully pester the man as they walked. Once they reached the cabin it actually seemed like David was upset, causing Max to sigh as he leaned against the door, preventing the other man from entering.

"David, you know I don't mean any of that, right?" David crossed his arm in a huff, similar to how he'd expect Anna to react to something she didn't like. Max just folded his arms as he stared down at the man.

David sighed and let his arms fell, "I really only ever saw you as a son back then. Ever since parent day all I've ever wanted to do is see you happy. But.."

Max perked up, "But?"

"Seeing you now, a full grown man.. I don't really know what to think. On one hand I still see that little ten year old boy who I loved like a son, but on the other I see a handsome man that just suddenly appeared before me. It's kind of embarrassing to admit but Max," David looked up at Max, who was out of words out of both confusion and hope, "You've really grown into a beautiful man."

Max scoffed, "Well, hate to break to you David, but you're really fucking wrong."

"What?"

"I'm not "beautiful" or "handsome" I've spent these last ten years wasting away with drugs and alcohol, I dropped out of both high school and college because I couldn't do it. I've been unemployed for several years not to mention I've been a worthless bum for ages." David smiled as he placed his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"Max, all of that, your flaws, are only one part of you. Just today I've notice how great you are at cooking, caring for kids, and last night your love for astrology. I've noticed how confidently you move when you know what you're doing and when you have control. You're more than your flaws Max, and that's what I find so beautiful." Max was at a loss for words, his mouth agape as he stared in awe at the smiling man.

Max finally snapped out of his gaze, "I hate you David." The man said with a soft smile. David just laughed as he two walked into the cabin. Once the door was closed Max began removing his clothes for bed. He only got to removing his shirt before he stopped in thought. "Hey David?"

"Yes Max?" The man poked out from behind the wall, as he was changing into his pajamas.

"Come here," David complied as he walked over to the other in his boxers, Max had to refrain himself from staring too long at the pale man's physique. It was surprisingly muscular, Max wouldn't have guessed from how lanky the man was. Once David was close enough Max took the opportunity to place his lips onto the other's. The moment lasted moments longer as David didn't pull away, instead he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Max to deepen the kiss. Max moved back, "David-"

"Let's get to bed Max." The younger man wanted to protest, but decided against it.

It's been a good day.

-

_The door slammed and heavy voice rang out in anger. The young teen awoke with a sweat, his heart raced in his chest as his body began to shake. The angry voice approached his locked door as the banging moved closer and closer._

_Pounding._

_Pounding._

-

The feint knock woke Max up in another cold sweat. The man looked out the dark window in confusion as the soft knocking continued. Despite his shaking body Max got out of the bed, threw on his shorts, and opened the door. "Sorry." He heard Venessa's voice immediately. Max sighed as he bent down.

"It's okay Ves. What do you need?" The young girl pouted as she held out the story books, probably around Four or five.

"I can't sleep.." Max sighed as he gestured for her to enter into the room. Max took a seat on the bed, careful not to wake up David. Ves, similarly to Anna, took a spot on the man's lap as he began softly reading. Ves was leaning against the man as he read, snuggling into the warmth of his skin as she struggled to drift off to sleep with each passing story. Luckily by the end of the fifth one she finally seemed to close to entering the land of dreams, "I wish you were my daddy." She said softly as she drifted off. Max sat frozen before he carried her off to the cabin. Slowly getting used to opening the door with one hand.

Once the girl was tucked in and asleep Max headed back to his shared cabin. Max set aside the books and crawled into bed. "That was nice of you Max."

"Holy shit David you scared the fuck out of me." David let out a chuckle as Max groaned.

"I mean it though," David said, looking into Max's emerald eyes. "You really are good with kids."

"Oh shut up David." Max rolled over to hide his growing smile as David wrapped his arms around him. Slowly he drifted off to an unfamiliar peaceful sleep.


	3. Safe

Morning came as quick as the night ended, Max waking up to the glaring light. The day felt odd, for several reasons it seemed. No nightmare, David was gone, and it seemed to be midday already. Max grabbed his phone, and as he assumed, it was almost eleven thirty. Max got out of bed, threw on his clothes which were now clean luckily enough, and headed to the mess hall. As he approached the chaos only got louder and louder finally emphasized as Ves bolts out, catching the man's eyes. "Oh thank fuck you're awake, quick David's going to kill us." Max held back his laugh as he jogged into the spatter of children and burning smell, the yelling and groans of just about everyone barely covered David's sobbing. Max released a small laugh as he walked into the back to see David laying next to, what he could only guess, was burnt spaghetti.

"The fuck happened here?" David looked up at Max with soaked eyes and a puffy face.

"I tried to cook.." Max couldn't hold it back anymore as he releases one of his most genuine laughs he's had in a while, causing the only two who've known him for a while to stop and observe. Max's laugh was that of a joyous child, and hearing it again after so many years brought David's heart to flutter in a way he never knew despite his many years of loving other people.

"Okay.. okay." Max was catching his breath, the wide smile of his laugh still plastered on his face. "I have an idea of what happened." Max extended his hand and helped David up. "Clean up idiot and I'll cook." A few children who were listening in cheered, already falling in love with his cooking. David complied with the orders and to no one's surprise things were back to the new normal very quickly. Ves was next to Max's feet as David cleaned the dirty dishes while Max danced around the kitchen as he filled the mess hall with wondrous smells of delicious food. Anna talking to every child who would listen, Nikki and the other two councilors playing with the campers who demanded. Max couldn't help but to adore it, he was happy. He didn't believe he could actually achieve such a mythical feat, but here he was.

The day passed quickly, Max only realizing it was time to go to bed as he finished up preparing some items for next morning. He looks around to see the two people he now adores leaning against each other as they snores peacefully. David had his arm around Ves as the young girl curled into the cheerful man. Max couldn't help but admire the scene, quickly snapping a photo with his phone before he began to clean up. Max hummed the first song that came into his mind, a softer song that only emphasized his admiration of the day. The patter against the window began to start and Max took his time washing the final dish. It was a chore he often despised, but right now? Right now he wanted this moment to last a lifetime. Right now Max saw the future he always thought was impossible, a future with David and a child. A future that only had struggles easily solved, ones that didn't need the abuse of alcohol to forget.

Max sat down the clean dish onto the drying rack, drying his eyes of the few tears that began forming.The man took a deep breath as he faced his reality. He was unlovable, even if the man he adored let the hopeful words he wanted to hear flow out of his sweet mouth, Max knew it wouldn't last forever. As much as the man hated that reality, he was okay with it. He had come to terms with his facts long before he returned, and that was fine. Finally he sat down for a bit across from the two, admiring the scene before him.

Moments passed and Max's eyes began to weigh, Max stood up, placing a kiss onto David's lips as he prepared to wake them up.

David yawned, throwing Max off, "You know you can kiss me when I'm awake, right?" David chuckles at Max's flustered expression as he stretches, noticing the girl by his side. "Oh my.. we should get her to the cabin." Max nods, gently picking her up while David gets the light, noticing the downpour.

"Yeah.. it started raining a little bit ago, I probably should've woken you two before it started to get worse.." David sighed and smiled.

"It's no biggy! I'll go with you to Ves's cabin, I would feel horrible if you got soaked doing it alone!"

Max smiled faintly, "Okay Camp man." The two began walking, Ves snuggling into Max's chest as David began the conversation.

"So im curious, why didn't you wake us?" Max rolled his eyes.

"I was finishing up the dishes and prepping for tomorrow dumbass, that shit takes time."

"Well, Yes, but it is much later than I would think it would be after all of that." David smiled, trying to get into the real reason after a hunch told him there was more to the story.

"What? I'm not allowed to take my fucking time anymore? So cruel David."

"No, it's not that.."

"Then what is it, David?" Max teasingly enunciated the other's name a bit more.

"Nothing.."

The approached Ves's cabin, David opening the door for Max as they walked quietly into the open hall with beds filled with sleeping children. There was however another child up, a worried Anna seated on Ves's bed. The young girl looks up, alerted by the creaking of the floorboards. David quickly putting his finger to his lips before the girl woke up the whole cabin. Max walked over and laid the girl to bed.

Tucking her in as she grabbed onto Max's sleeve, "No.. don't go papa.. stay.." Max bit his cheek to prevent himself from smiling too much, but Anna noticed as she chuckled lightly.

"Now you go to sleep too, it's late." Anna nods as she runs into her bed with a soft giggle. Max rolled his eyes as he walked back onto the small porch where David was leaning against the railing. Max moves next to him as David takes the moment to lay his head onto the other's shoulder.

"You're amazing, Max. Really."

"You're only going to stroke my ego, it's pretty secure at the bottom." David chuckles.

"Well, if that's the case, all I have left to say is that.." David moved his head back and looked at Max, admiring his eyes in the moonlight. "You belong here. If you want, you can always come back. Except during the off season." David chuckles as Max let’s a soft smile rest on his lips.

"I'll keep that in mind.." Thoughts began to race, his previous fantasy of a lifetime with the man beside him, Max wanted to say something. Was it time though? Would he hate it? "Um," Max began, staring at David with hesitation and fear.

"Yes Max?" The man hesitated, staring into David's emerald eyes.

"I was uh, I was thinking that we should probably head back. I don't think it'd be wise to take care of a hundred screaming children on only a few hours of sleep."

David chuckled, "I've done it before, but you're right. Let's hurry so our clothes don't get too wet." Max rolled his eyes as they began to run to their cabin, even though they tried not to their clothes and hair got wet to the point of uncomfort. David chuckles, "Guess I'll be joining you in your attire!" The man says as he begins stripping down.

Max was thrown off, though seeing the man in swim trunks when he was much younger, he was still in awe by the toned figure sprinkled with stars of countless freckles. Mesmerized, Max walks closer to the man, tracing a few of the freckles along the man's back. "Are you a Sagittarius?"

David chuckles, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You have the constellation.."

"I also have your sign, on my shoulder." Sure enough Max sees it, still lightly running his hands across David's smooth skin. The tickling feeling sending shivers down the man's spine as Max hugs him from behind. "Your shirt is still wet." David reminds the boy.

"David?"

"Yes Max?" Silence comes from the boy as he hugs David tighter.

"I'm sorry."

David sighed, he knew Max was aware he didn't do anything wrong, and that this came from nowhere. At the same time he knew Max, he knew the boy was scared. David wasn't sure of what, but he was sure the boy would tell him when he's ready. "It's okay Max, I won't leave." David manages to turn around, finally being able to hug the boy back. Max was still holding him as tight as he could, almost to the point of making the man loose air.

The other man loosened his grip, burying his curly damp hair into the other's chest. "I love you David."

"I love you too Max, no matter what." Max looks up, his eyes faintly puffy, and places a soft kiss onto the other. The kiss repeats, the more times they reunite their lips the more the passion was built. Max subconsciously stepping back towards the bed. David was the first to push the kiss further, lightly pulling Max's hair as he dominated the younger man's mouth. Being pushed into the bed was Max's incentive to pull the man closer, making it so both were on the mattress.

David removed Max's shirt through brief passionate kisses, disregarding the garment to the floor. Each kiss was another statement, for Max each one was telling the older man how much he appreciated each moment in his presence, each smile the man held, and each mistake he pulled through with the same cheer he puts into his success. For David each moment their lips came together he was telling the younger man how much he adored and was proud of him, how happy he is to be reunited with him, and how much he cherished the sides he's now able to see after years of wondering what he was up to.

David sucked on the Max's neck, leaving a trail of marks as he moved further and further down, though as David looked up at Max the younger man was reminded of the last ten years, quickly pushing the other back. "Wait."

The other man quickly obeyed, moving back onto his knees in a seated position, "are you okay?"

Max stammered, embarrassed with himself, "Yeah it's.." Max was scooting back into the corner of the bed, holding himself as he avoid looking the man in the eyes. "I'm sorry I," David places his hand in the younger's cheek.

"It's okay Max. There's no need to rush, if you're not comfortable-"

"It's not that., it's just. Fuck." Max sighed. "These last few years all of my relationships have just been sex sex, and sex. Nothing else.. I.. I don't want with you. Of course I want to get into your pants but.. I want something more for once.. even if that sounds selfish-"

"It doesn't, and that's a perfectly good reason. Any reason is. Max I know I may act naive but I've had a good amount of experience on the dating scene. Never once have I, or met someone who thought it was selfish to want more in a relationship than just sex. And personally I would love it." Max smiles, looking into David's eyes with a smile of admiration.

"Right.. Your hopeless romantic shit." David chuckles.

"You remember that?"

"I remember a lot, camp man. After all those were the only years I didn't want to end it all every second."

"Oh? What else do you remember?"

"The big things, the small things.." Max looks down softly smiling, "I just, I mainly remember all the shit all of us got into every week. Parent day, the first day I met Nikki and Neil, not insulting anyone for a day.. God that was fucking torture." The two share a chuckle.

"It's weird to believe that was ten years ago.."

"Fuck it really is.." Max gets off the bed, stripping off his remaining articles of clothing. "Hey, uh, David?"

The said man looks up, as he was getting situated under the covers, "Yes Max?"

"Do you know anything about Ves's home life?"

David sighs, "Only that her mom isn't in the picture and that her aunt is her main caretaker, though the woman has expressed to me that she wishes she had someone else to care of her. I haven't heard much about her father except that.. he's not a good man."

Max bit his lip, the young girl calling him her father.. did it have any more weight to it than what he originally thought? "Oh."

"But.. it's not our job to meddle with their personal lives.. We don't have that authority. If we did I would've done so much for you back then.. We may not make their whole year amazing, but we're able to make the kids summer the best we possibly can. If I can make the kids want to see tomorrow then I've done my job."

Max sighed, he really did admire David. The man knew how to be optimistic about everything. Something Max still hasn't learned how to do. "I guess so. Let's head to bed David." The Other man nodded enthusiastically as they went under the covers, David wrapping his arms around Max as they both drifted off to sleep.

~

A few days passed almost routinely. Max would make the meals, read to either Ves or Anna until they fell asleep, and spend the few minutes until bed talking with David. Catching up or about something silly, it didn't matter too much to either of them. As long as they heard each other's voice and see the joy on each other's faces they were content.

Though the pounding that woke Max was different than the soft pats of Ves's tired hand or Nikki's frantic energy. This was heavier, more unsettling.

It felt familiar to Max.

That wasn't a good thing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters were sitting in my works for a while, so the next one might take a bit longer to upload. Thank you for reading though!


End file.
